The Mystic Beast
by kmtdiccion
Summary: Kim, Ron, Drakken, and Shego was sent to Naruto's world. The long-forgotten prophecy of a mystical beast is starting to unravel. The Akatsuki began to take action and all nations were at the brink of another shinobi war. Will the two globe-trotting teenagers help save the ninja world? Well, the answer lies on the beast within. (Kim/Ron) (Naruto/Hinata) (KP/Naruto Crossover)
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I don't own both the redhead teen cheerleader/crime-fighter's and the blonde knuckle-head Hokage-hopeful ninja's shows. (KP's Disney's property while Naruto's Misashi's)

* * *

Hey there! So I'll get this one straight. I decided to abolish the series and thought of focusing first on this particular plot. I was busy with my schoolwork when I stumbled upon an episode of this anime. And before you know it, I began to fall in love again with this one. And so I start to watch the whole thing (from the first episode up to the latest one in a span of 6 days).

And yes, the full force of the plot bunnies army came and attacked me (Most of them were complete whacks! I will never look at an umbrella the same way again... Don't ask why.)

So, here's it's product! Sorry if I delete the KP/OP one because I completely lost interest. No matter how hard I try, my enthusiasm on that tale was in oblivion. But I hope this one can make it up for you guys. Sorry! :)

My name's kmtdiccion and this is...

* * *

**"The Mystic Beast"  
by: **kmtdiccion

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

"By the way, why did I have to steal this Pan- Damn thing again?" Shego inquired to her boss.

Dr. Drakken walked towards his odd looking cannon. In his hands, he carried a red canister. The villainess followed him, anticipating his answer. He slid the container inside the cannon and explained:

"Now my particle cannon is powered by the Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer, I have a ability to open up a vortex of doom where ever I wish!"

He then moved the particle cannon towards a mark and added with evil mirth"... and to where ever will be there."

Shego just groaned on her boss' 'poetic' speech.

Dr. Drakken, however, took a piece of cloth and wiped his weapon clean. He said while looking closely on it's scope "When Kim Possible arrives of course. I mean she always aririves, right?... right?..."

He turned around and saw Shego merely reading the show list. He then called "Shego?"

Flipping the pages, Shego replied "Trap is perfect, no doubt about it." A page suddenly took the green and black clad woman's attention. "Ooh! Evil Eye for the Bad Guy's on later."

The blue evil scientist interrupted "A little sidekick enthusiasm wouldn't hurt, you know?"

Shego put the handbook down."Woo. Hoo. Extra hoo. Happy?" She mocked. Afterwards, she returned to reading the list and walked away.

Dr. Drakken groaned in frustration. He walked back around the lair and said "By making it obvious, I wanted Kim Possible to follow me. She thinks that I know that she knows it's a trap. So, she's not expecting a trap. But, what she doesn't know is that it really is a trap!"

He then faced his sidekick with an evil smile. She, however, replied "Yeah. You lost me there."

The blue scientist said "It's a _trap _trap. No one expects a _trap _trap."

The ceiling of the lair suddenly exploded. Kim Possible hang on to her grappling hook and swayed herself inside the room. She landed right into the mark of his _trap_ trap. Ron followed next to the teen heroine. He does a rappel from the ropes Kim used to swing. The red head then said, raising to her fighting stance "We're collecting Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducers. Got any?"

But, instead of being scared, Dr. Drakken laughed. He retorted, pointing a finger towards them "Ha! You fell for my trap."

Kim then turned to Ron and half-accusingly said "You said this was not a trap."

Ron defended himself "How can it be a trap if we knew it was a trap?"

Dr. Drakken groaned and explained "It was a _trap _trap."

The blonde said "Aah. You know, okay."

The Kimmunicator beeped. The blue scientist frustratingly dismissed "Go ahead. Answer it."

Kim took out the device and turned it on.

"Wade-"

"Kim! It's a _trap _trap."

Shego groaned and said, pointing the weapon towards them "Moving on..."

The villainess pressed the trigger but there were no blasts. The cannon did not fire. Shego was confused and thought _"Why didn't this blasted thing fire?!"_

Dr. Drakken, finished his evil laugh when he noticed there were no vortexes made. He confusedly asked "Uh... Where's the doom?"

He went towards the machine when it suddenly fire a big vortex. It glowed a spectrum of colors. In the middle, however, was black. The power of the swirling 'doom' sucked Ron's pants. He shouted "Aah.. There goes my pants."

Kim, Ron, Dr. Drakken, and Shego fought with all their might so that they will not be sucked inside the portal. However, the force was strong enough that after a few seconds, all four of them went inside it. The portal closed from the moment all of them went inside. A soft boom emanated from the portal shook the whole lair. Afterwards, it became quiet.

* * *

An old man sat peacefully on the balcony of the school building. He took another deep sigh as he soak all of his thoughts from the wondrous scenery in front. The dewy forest softly shook as animals wake up from their peaceful slumber. The majestic Mount Fuji looks majestic as the sun rise from it's top. His students went to the training grounds, doing some warming up exercises. Sensei's lips slightly curled upward, thinking that today's going to be good.

He was about to stand up when he felt a breeze pass him. The old man stopped. That wind was no ordinary one. Sensei felt something different. He knew there was a meaning behind it. While proceeding to his study quarters, he thought:

_"Hmm... That wind... It was not natural. I sense something different... I must know what is its meaning." _

When he slid the door open, the Yamanouchi great teacher was in shock when he saw the Lotus Blade, glowing and disappearing from the glass box. Sensei ran towards it and stared. The most-prized weapon and possession of the school was now halfway in oblivion. He tried to touch the sword but a force pushed him towards the wall.

_"What?!" _Sensei thought.

When the last of the blade was finally disappeared, the box was suddenly shattered, a bright light emanating from that place caused the man to cover his eyes and expected the worst. A loud boom and a flash of light radiated around the school. Horrified, the students, with Yori's lead, rushed inside their teacher's office. They were shocked to see Sensei on the ground, barely conscious.

"S-Sensei!" Yori shouted as she took care of her teacher.

"Y-Yori..." Sensei coughed.

The room was a complete mess. Books and scrolls were scattered all over the floor, his table was flipped upside down, and his set of china plates and cups, together with other glassware, were shattered. But what made them to stare in horror is that the Lotus Blade was gone. There was a lone lotus, sitting idly at the center of the table which the katana once laid. The students helped Sensei to stand up and asked if he was alright. He answered by a nod.

Yori and the others began cleaning up the room to help him. While picking up some paperworks, Sensei noticed an old scroll at the far end of the room. Though Sensei saw hundreds of them, he felt something different from that particular one. It was like something... or someone was saying to him to get that scroll. Sensei stood up and went towards it. He untied the rope and opened it. The title was written in bold letters that read:

**_The Prophecy of the Mystic Beast_**

Sensei's eyes went wide. This was the last gift his teacher gave to him before the barbarian Huns invaded the school. The man now remembered the final words his former teacher uttered to him before ushering him away from the battlefield.

_"Toshimiru, remember everything that I will say to you. Do not let the Supreme Monkey Master be eaten by the Mystic Beast. Don't-" _

"Sensei! Are you okay?" Yori shook him, breaking him from his thoughts.

The old man stared aimlessly with nervousness. Yori's concern grew bigger when he replied.

"Yes... for now."

* * *

**A/N's: **So... Here's the prologue! :)

Do take note that this story would be 50% KP and 50% Naruto. Meaning, this tale will be equal. But I do hope this one can satisfy you guys. Tell me what's your reaction. Leave a review. :)

'Til next time!  
-kmtdiccion :)


	2. Chapter 1: World of Ninjas

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kim Possible and Naruto. :)

* * *

"Sensei, the council's in complete attendance and ready for the meeting. They're waiting inside the conference hall." Yori spoke after bowing with courtesy towards the white-haired old man. The headmaster of the ninja school stood up, bowed in returned, and smiled "Thank you, Yori. You may now go."

"Hai." The raven-haired ninja said before jumping out of the room.

Sensei took a deep breath and opened the door. Twenty three elders, representing the twenty three other 'branches' of the school stood up, stopping from whatever they were doing. Sensei went behind his table from the elevated platform and gave a bow. The whole council also gave their respects to him. A bronze gong situated at his right was struck by a wooden stick once before a man spoke "Good morning to everyone. Let the emergency meeting commence."

Everyone took their seats.

"Now, I called this honorable council to this meeting because I want to have an announcement to make. An old, almost forgotten prophecy is starting to unravel and if left out, could endanger our Chosen One and could cause the end of the world as we know it."

There was a minute of silence before it was shattered.

"WHAT?!"

"WHERE'S THE CHOSEN ONE?! WE MUST BRING HIM HERE THIS INSTANT!"

"WE NEED TO SAVE-"

Irritated by the noise they produced, the old man shouted "ENOUGH!" The whole room became silent. "To further understand young Stoppable's predicament, we can't bring him here because he's not in this world. He was transferred to the place where the Mystical Monkey Power was believed to have originated."

Taking out a scroll, he continued "I've called this meeting because I want us to be ready for the time of test will come. This is the scroll which contains the events written on the prophecy I am speaking of."

The whole council stared as Sensei untie the knot, unravelling the scroll. Many eyes were wide when they've read the bold kanji written. It said 'The Prophecy of...

* * *

**"The Mystic Beast"  
by: **kmtdiccion

* * *

**Chapter 1:  
**"Welcome to the World of Ninjas"

* * *

"W-Where am I?" Ron asked himself as he stood up from the ground and began walking. The environment was so dark that he can't see anything around. He puts his arms in front of him, trying to grasp on anything that can support him. He tried to yell but there was still no response.

"HELLO?! Is anybody here?... Kim! Where are you?" Ron screamed the last time then sighed. There was still no answer.

_"Where the hell I am?! It's getting pretty scary here... Oh man, I hate dark places!" _Ron groaned, terrified on his predicament.

He walked for hours until he stepped on a large platform. It quickly lit up with red aura which made the blonde's skin to shiver. The stands on both sides suddenly lit up by bluish white fire. Ron now saw a large hallway towards a big gate.

_"FINALLY! The gods must have heard me. I can see the gate and now I'm going out of this place!" _Ron squealed in delight as he ran.

It took him no time to reach the said location. In front of him was a huge golden gate with a circle in the middle. There was a seal of inside the circle which consists of a pyramid, a monkey, and an unusual monster of sorts who has five wings, big razor-sharp teeth and hundreds of tentacles with eyes. Along the circumference were series of scribbles which looked like symbols or letters that Ron can't understand.

_"Hmm... What's that?" _Ron asked himself.

He was looking around the walls when he heard a voice "Hey, kid."

The blonde instantly looked around, searching everywhere for the source of the sound. The voice, meanwhile, called again "Hey, you! Come near the gate. take the seal off and open it. Trust me, everything's going to be fine."

Ron looked at the seal and saw it was emitting white light. Ron curiously went near the gate and ripped the seal off. The light on the other side of the gate instantly flashed before his eyes. An immense pressure pushed him hard backwards. He tumbled a few times before halting with his face on the ground. Groaning, Ron sat up and muttered _"What the heck was that?!" _

He looked at the opened gate again and was scared to find out there was a big figure standing, casting his enormous shadow in front of him. The ground shook as he take his steps, inching closer to the petrified blonde. Ron wanted to get up and start running but his body didn't respond.

_"WHAT THE HECK?! I'VE GOT TO RUN FROM THAT THING!" _His mind screamed.

"Thank you." The scary creature boomed "Thank you because after a very, very, _very _long time, I'm free. And that was all thanks to you... But sadly, I have to kill you."

The big living thing jumped towards him as Ron screamed:

"NOOOOOOOO!"

**O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

"NOOOOOOOO!"

Ron sat up as he woke up from his nightmare. But when he tried opening his eyes, he found out it was painful. Sighing, he closed it back and laid back to the grassy field, trying to comfort his mind from having another headache.

"Oh man... What happened?" Ron groaned as he slowly opened his eyes again. His sight was still a bit blurry from the travel he took. The blonde sidekick rubbed his eyes and tried to sit down. When his vision returned, he noticed that he was inside a forest. The sun was up high above them, radiating it's late morning heat underneath. A flock of crows flew past them, making some weird sounds.

When he looked down, he saw that his pants was still intact. He happily said:

_"Oh yes! My pants are still with me! For a second I thought I lost them." _

He then cast his gaze around and saw Kim laying beside him, facing the other side. Ron smiled, silently thanking the gods above for still having her. He put his hand on her shoulder and lightly shook her. Ron softly said "Hey, KP. Time to wake up."

"Five more minutes, mom." The redhead groaned while stirring.

Ron chuckled. He found it pretty funny that his best friend thought he was her mother. Ron shook her again but she's still asleep. The blonde was about to give up when

"KIM! ROACHIE'S HERE!"

That made Kim to sit up straight quickly. "WHAT?! R-ROACHIE'S HERE?! WHERE? DON'T LET HIM GET CLOSE TO ME! NOOO!"

Ron laughed "No, he's not here. I just made that one just to wake you up."

Kim glared while the blonde merely grinned. While she rubbed the temple of her head, she asked "So... Where are we, Ron?"

He stood up, looking all around, and replied "I don't know, Kim. But I think were in some forest."

"Thanks for the info, Captain Obvious." The redhead said with sarcasm.

Ron pulled Kim up and started to wander around the forest. The dynamic duo looked around for any signs of human life like a house or a campfire or anything. They tried contacting Wade but it just went black. They kept walking for a minute before...

"KP, I'm tired." Ron whined.

"Ron, we need to keep moving. If we want to get out of this place then we sh-"

Four people suddenly appeared in front of them. Team Possible noticed they all wear masks. Though a bit suspicious, Ron jubilantly shouted and ran towards the men "Oh God, finally! PEOPLE! HEY!" Ron was about to embrace the man when he suddenly ''disappear'. The blonde went to the ground, his face pinning the log.

"Who are you and state your business." He ordered as he helped the fallen blonde.

"We were just finding our way out of the forest. You see we're lost and we were hoping for someone to give us directions for a nearby town." Kim casually said until something hit her. She just spoke Japanese as if it was her birth tongue. _"Wait, when did I learn to speak Japanese like that?" _

The four masked people looked at each other for a bit until another one spoke "Alright. We need to bring you to our Hokage to assist you. But I'm warning you, if you plan of taking advantage of our village, we will end your lives."

Kim and Ron gulped as they both nodded.

The two followed the squad with a shared single thought: _"What in the world have we got ourselves into?" _

**O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O **

_Hokage Tower, Konohagakure_

"Shizune!" Tsuande yelled as she was drowning from the number one enemy all kages loathe: paperwork. Indeed, her desk is filled with paper ranging from important mission reports to useless letters of her past debtors, wishing to pay them up. The Godaime Hokage scanned the folders one-by-one.

Request to banish Naruto... Dismissed.

Request to ban sake... HELL NO!

Request to require ninjas wearing green spandex suits and bowl haircuts... WHAT THE HELL?! Dismissed.

Request to-

"Tsunade-sama. I'm sorry if I was late. I have some news from the Sensory department." Shizune said after bowing.

"That's alright and what's the news?"

"They said that they've detected two foreign people just outside the walls of Konoha a while ago. One has a chakra reserves of a mid-Chuunin while the other was low-Jonin. The Sensory department alerted the ANBU and they dispatched a squad to locate them. The team leader said that they will return with them. They asked if they could speak with you." The short black-haired assistant explained.

_"Hmm.. Interesting. Who were this people?" _Tsunade mused.

"So, which village do they belong to?"

"None. They didn't have any hi-tae on their foreheads and the team safely assumed they weren't bandits either."

The village leader was taken aback by her answer. Since she learned their shinobi-level reserves, she quickly speculated that the two belong to a village or they were nuke-nin, or rouge ninjas. The fact that they didn't fit in either of the two categories made her quite interested on them.

The buxom blonde sighed as she dismissed Shizune. "Okay. When they've returned inside the village, I want them to be brought here immediately. Understood?"

"Hai, Tsunade-sama."

"Okay. You're dismissed."

She went out of the room as the Hokage faced the piles of paper, seemed like taunting her. She groaned before returning to her business _"Hmm... At least I can leave this damnation of paperwork later. God, I need a drink after this." _

**O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O **

_Meanwhile... _

"DRAKKEN!" Shego roared as she chased the bruised blue man around the sand dunes. When she was fully recovered from their travel, she have found out they were stuck on a seemingly endless desert. She power up her fists and asked the scientist if they could go back to their lair. And when he responded negatively... well... you know what happens.

"Come on She- OWW! Shego! Stop... STO-OWWW!" Dr. Drakken shouted as Shego fired plasma towards him.

They were at it for a few more minutes until they both stumbled on a oasis. After all that running, they were both dead beat and a nice refreshing water could be a great answer for their thirst. So, the two went near the small lake and started to drink. They were too relaxed from the refreshing liquid that they didn't realized that four people were staring at them. When they were finished, the megalomaniac sighed with a smile on his lips "Ahh! Now that's more like it."

"Glad we could help you." A feminine voice said.

They both turned around and saw the people, waiting expectantly at them. One sports a flack jacket with white cloth covering most of his face. Another wore something like a black cat with paint all over his face. The girl that spoke has her hair pony-tailed at four places and the last one has a big gourd-looking container at his back. Shego raised her eyebrow and asked "And who are you?"

The girl scoffed and retorted "Well we should be the one asking that. Who are you and why are you here on _our _training area?"

The blonde girl's attitude didn't fare well to the green villainess. She furrowed her brows as she lit up her hands and said "You're too cocky, aren't you, little miss?"

The girl set to her battle stance, opening her huge fan a little, and smiled with intimidation "Wanna go at it, huh?"

They were about to clash in a fight when the two felt sand moving towards them. She was about to blast them off when a wave of it swarmed around her, stopping her movement. Shego looked at her 'boss' and shouted "Drakken!"

The blue boy shouted as he tried to run "Sorry!" After a few seconds though, he tripped and fell face first. The red head boy flicked his hands as the sand enveloped his body. Shego groaned to herself _"Why does every red head I meet is a pain on my a-" _

"You." The boy said "State your business here."

She sneered "And who are you to order me around, huh? You think I'd be scared at y-oww!"

The boy who controls the sand blinked for a few seconds before turning his head towards the blonde girl. He asked "Sister, why did you interrupt me f-"

"Gaara, as you can see, she's not cooperative this time. I think it would all be better if we put them inside an interrogation room and let the T & I handle them. They'll tell us who they were." She said to the boy named 'Gaara'.

The boy in his black outfit added his two cents "And besides, we should get going. This is our bonding time, right? Ever since you've become the Kazekage you were always inside that room, signing some paperwork. Why waste it on them when you can enjoy? Talk to them tomorrow. I highly doubt they could escape."

He sighed. Gaara called a squad of ninja who just happens to be close by and ordered "Bring them inside the interrogation chamber. Don't do anything unless I ordered to. Understood?"

The squad bowed and responded "Hai, Kazekage-sama."

They took the unconscious bodies of Shego and Drakken and the group went to their destination. Meanwhile, the siblings plus their sensei continued walking. Along the way, Gaara looked at the sky, thinking about his friend. It has been almost three years since he had kept in touch with him. He kicked the sand on his feet and mused

_"Naruto, how are you doing?" _

**O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O **

"Hey gaki!" A man with white spiky hair and scrolls on his back shouted "We're going back. Hurry up."

A sixteen year old blonde boy zips his bag close and slung it on his back. He shouted back "Coming, ero-sennin!" He took on his sandals and began sprinting towards his latest teacher. It has been almost three years since he left his home village. Though most of the people in Konoha hated him, there were some people who still treat him as a person. Naruto learned in the years that it was them that only matters. He sighed and thought _"I wonder what the village looks like." _

The old man beside him smiled and said "You know gaki, a lot can change on a place after three years. It has been a long time since we've left. Just sayin'"

The blonde stared at him "How did you k-"

"Instinct, gaki." Jiraiya smiled. Naruto grinned as they both returned walking. The Hokage-wannabe was actually thankful he met him. Though at first they would always fight and he's a pervert... no scratch that, he's a SUPER PERVERT, when the going gets rough, he can be dependable. Through the years of training under his guidance, he now understands how his seal works and now he learned a quote, unquote "amazing super-cool new jutsu' called the **Rasengan**.

Naruto smiled as he looked at his sensei, whistling. He chuckled when he remembered all those memories they shared, which is really saving his sensei's ass from screaming and fuming women and all the other antics they had. Life sure was too weird for the blonde ninja.

******O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O **

Deep inside a cave, a cloaked figure stood with six 'holographic' figures. A man with orange hair began to speak "All of you have done your duties as expected. Now is the time for our main plan to begin. We will start capturing the Tailed Beast."

A hologram of a man with a big sword in his back grinned "Oh my, is it time already?"

"Yes." He answered "We have now the resources and information we need. Zetsu has pinpointed and identified the jinchuuriki from the Ichibi up to the Hachibi. The Kyuubi, meanwhile, was on a tour probably for his training. Either way, it will not strain our plan. I'll assign you into groups of two to get their respective Bijuu.

Sasori, you and Deidara will capture the Ichibi

Kakuzu, you and Hidan will be for the Nibi

Kisame, yo and Itachi will gather the Yonbi

Zetsu has already taken the Gobi. He's now on they way to the hideout to reseal it in the statue. When you've accomplished your task, alert me or Konan so that the other members could help reseal the Tailed Beast faster. Now any questions?"

An orange-masked man giggled like a schoolgirl and waved his hand "Ooh! Ooh! Leader-sama, I have a question. What should I do?"

The man identified as 'Leader' groaned "You, Tobi, will be staying here to help them seal the Bijuu, olay?"

"Woohoo! Tobi will help them because Tobi is a good boy." He cheered, earning groans from the other members. A man with a scythe on his back asked "Who the hell invited him into the group anyway? Even Jashin-sama wouldn't allow that to be an offering to him."

"Hidan" Leader called in a low, cold voice "Do you think that I'm wrong picking him?"

"No, Leader-sama. I'm sorry but I just can't h-"

"No. I picked him up because he has a _very special _purpose for the group. Now, if you think I had made a wrong decision, perhaps we can settle this one by beating it to your thick, undead brain of yours. Would you like that one?"

"N-No."

A hologram of a man snickered "Haha! Hidan just got served, Hn."

"What did you say, jackass?"

"Enough! Stop bickering like little children. Now, you go out and find the jinchuuriki. The name and location should be sent to you via Zetsu's clones by now. We'll contact you all later."

The six holograms dissipate into nothingness, leaving an orange masked man, Underneath his mask, he smiled evilly and thought _"Now, my plan for Tsuki No Me has started." _

* * *

**A/N's: **Wooh! Finally I've updated this one! XD Hehe.

Anyways, for those who are wondering, KP's timeline was before So the Drama. Meaning, Kim and Ron are still best friends. For Naruto's timeline, it was before Season one. Now, For this tale, I'll adopt some of the canon principles from the anime and manga. But the whole story line itself will be different.

So, what do you think? Tell me by reviewing or leaving a PM. Thanks for reading! :)

'Til next time!  
-kmtdiccion :)


End file.
